


Captain Canary and the Rogue Gang

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kismetkomskaikru: Captain Canary AU, where they are crooks together, Bonny and Clyde-style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm not good at writing complex crime stories, so I hope this still fills the spirit of the prompt. Also, it took a left turn into Angstville part way through. I hope that's okay.

Sara had been in college, bartending at Oblivion, when she first met him. Leonard Snart.

She'd been chatting with one of her regulars, Eddie Thawne, when she spotted him at the other end of the bar talking with the other bartender, Lisa. He was attractive, in an unassuming way. His short cropped hair sharpened to a widow's peak that drew your gaze to his startlingly beautiful eyes. Even from a distance, Sara could see a glitter of mischief in them, and she was intrigued.

He was playing with the end of Lisa's hair, but she looked more pissed than pleased, so Sara excused herself to intervene. 

"Stop it, Lenny, I'm working," Lisa said, batting the man's hand away.

"C'mon, Sis, it's one job," the man, Lenny, cajoled.

"The lady's already got a job," Sara said, stepping up to Lisa. She looked at the brunette. "Do you need me to kick his ass out of here?"

Lisa sighed. "Not necessary. Sara, this is my brother, Lenny."

"Leonard," he corrected automatically as he ran his eyes over Sara's body. She was wearing the same thing as Lisa - tight black jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank top with the bar's name across her breasts. "Pleasure."

Sara scoffed. "What's he trying to get you to do?" she asked Lisa.

"None of your business," Leonard answered, eyes fixed on Lisa.

"I'm making it my business," Sara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You really don't need to," Lisa said. "I already told him that I'm not interested, and you don't want to be either. Lenny's just going to finish his beer and go." The last bit was directed at her brother.

"Whatever you say," Leonard purred, lifting his beer to his lips.

"You sure?" Sara asked.

"It's fine," Lisa assured her. "Go on back to Eddie."

As Sara returned to the other end of the bar, she heard Leonard ask, "Is that her boyfriend?" 

If she put a little extra sway in her steps for the eyes she could feel on her ass, no one would blame her.

~~*~~

Two days later, Sara read about a bank robbery in the newspaper. The crooks that had gotten away were suspected to be Leonard Snart (aka Captain Cold) and Mick Rory (aka Heatwave).

Sara felt a flutter in her chest that she couldn't describe. It was a tingle of excitement. 

She'd known that there was something unique about Leonard when she'd met him, but she hadn't dreamed that it would be something like this.

She knew it was wrong to find a life of crime enticing. Her father was a cop, after all, and Laurel was studying to be a lawyer. 

Maybe that's why she'd always felt the need to rebel. Laurel was the perfect one. The beauty who got straight As, and who always got her man. Even if said man cheated on her constantly.

Sara had to admit that she felt a little guilty about sleeping with Ollie, but only a little. She wasn't fucking herself, after all. 

But Ollie was just a rich party boy with commitment issues. Leonard was the real deal. A Bad Boy. A criminal.

And that made Sara want him all the more.

~~*~~

Sara brought the newspaper article into the bar the next time she and Lisa were scheduled to work together and pulled her aside.

"Is this the job your brother was trying to get you to do?" Sara asked urgently, thrusting the article at Lisa.

Lisa glanced at it before pulling Sara into a corner. "Quiet," she scolded the blonde. "Do you want to get me fired?"

"So it is?" Sara asked, eagerly.

"Oh, no," Lisa groaned. "Do not tell me that this turns you on. He's my brother and a crook."

Sara grinned and shrugged. "So what if it does?"

"He's my brother," Lisa repeated. "Besides, I thought your dad was a cop, just like your pal, Eddie."

"Have you ever done a job with him?" Sara pressed.

Lisa sagged against the wall, sensing that Sara wasn't going to let this go. "A couple of times, yeah. I mostly just stood in the background with a gun while Lenny and Mick did all the work, but I still got a cut for being there."

"How--"

Lisa cut her off before Sara could finish that question. "No," she insisted. "I am not going to hook you up with Lenny - in any sense of the word. If you want in, I don't want to know about it."

"And if I want to fuck him?" Sara teased.

Lisa shuddered. "Then I really don't want to know about it. What about that pretty frat boy who was in here last week?"

"Ollie had to go home. I'm supposed to go visit next weekend, but I don't have to if something better comes up." She grinned wickedly.

"Ugh," Lisa groaned. "I'm going back to work."

"Just tell me one thing," Sara requested, following Lisa behind the bar. 

"What?" Lisa hesitantly asked.

"Did you at least tell him I'm single?" Sara asked. "I heard him ask if Eddie was my boyfriend."

Lisa sighed. "I told him that Eddie was not your boyfriend and left it at that, not wanting to encourage him."

Sara beamed at Lisa and took the article back, folding it and sliding it into her back pocket. "Thanks."

It was a slow night, and shortly before closing, Leonard showed up at the bar.

Lisa was in the back room, so Sara went over to him. 

"Just in time for last call," she said. "What'll you have?"

"Didn't come in for a drink," Leonard admitted, sliding onto a stool. "Where's Lisa?"

"In back," Sara told him. "Want me to go get her?"

"No need. I came to see you," he drawled. 

Butterflies took off in Sara's belly at that admission. Her voice was breathy when she spoke, "Yeah?"

Leonard nodded. "I was curious about why my baby sister called me earlier tonight and demanded that I stay away from you."

"She did that?" Sara asked, glaring at the door to the back room. "Traitor."

Leonard smirked. "Were you two talking about me?"

Sara licked her lips and glanced around to make sure no one else was nearby. She needn't have worried; they were alone in the bar. She pulled out the article and set it in front of him.

"That was you, right?" she asked, a note of awe in her voice. Leonard's body immediately tensed. "I mean, the article says that it was probably you," Sara continued. "So, was it?"

Leonard snatched the article off the bar, crumpled it into a ball, and stuffed it into his coat pocket. "You gonna tell your cop friend?" he asked.

Sara's eyes widened. "What? No! Of course not. I'd never rat you out."

Leonard started at her for a long time, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"Lenny, what are you doing here?" Lisa hissed, approaching them. 

"Damage control, apparently," he said. "What did you tell her?"

"She didn't tell me anything," Sara quickly said, hopping over the bar. (Thank you, childhood gymnastics.) "I guessed."

"Is that true, Lisa?" Leonard demanded.

Sara's eyes begged Lisa to go along with her story and Lisa wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with Lenny, so she said, "Of course it's true. You know I'm no snitch."

"I think you're going to need to close up alone tonight," Leonard said. "Sara and I have some things to discuss."

He grabbed Sara's wrist and started to drag her out the front door.

"Hey, wait a sec," Sara protested. "My jacket's in the back."

"Lisa, go get her coat," Leonard instructed and Lisa hurried off to do as he asked. 

"Was that necessary?" Sara asked. "I wasn't going to skip out on you."

"I don't know you well enough to believe that," Leonard said. 

Lisa returned a minute later and handed Sara her jacket. While Sara put it on, Lisa said to Leonard, "Don't hurt her."

"I don't want to," Leonard said. "Depends on what she has to say for herself."

"Call me when you get home, no matter what time it is," Lisa said to Sara.

"I doubt there's a need for that," Sara said, "but I'll do it."

"C'mon," Leonard said and led the way out to his car. He drove them to a dark parking lot surrounded by empty warehouses, not speaking during the entire drive. It was making Sara a little nervous, but she wasn't going to let him know that he was scaring her, even if just a little. Because along with the fear was a thrill of the unknown.

Once he'd parked the car, Leonard unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Sara. "Talk," he demanded.

"Talk about what?" Sara asked, removing her seatbelt as well.

"What do you know about me?" Leonard asked, slowly.

"Not much, really," Sara said, frowning. "You're Lisa's big brother. You asked her to help you with a job the other day and then yesterday I read about a bank that had been robbed by a guy matching your description. That's it."

"Why were you asking about the bank robbery?" he asked.

"I was curious," Sara admitted. "I wondered what it was like." Her face flushed with excitement the more that she talked. "What was it like having that kind of power? Did you worry about getting caught? Were the guns loaded with real bullets or blanks, or just for show? Was it a rush getting away with it?"

Leonard started off smirking at her, but it grew into an actual smile the longer she'd talked. "I knew there was something that I liked about you," he said. "A kindred spirit."

"Yes," Sara breathed, leaning closer to him. "What was it like?"

Leonard closed his eyes, reliving the moment before meeting Sara's eyes. "Everything you said and more. There is nothing that makes you feel more powerful than getting away with something that isn't yours. It's the best high. The money's good, too."

Sara whimpered, ridiculously aroused by his voice and his words. "I want that," she admitted, her voice raspy.

"I want you," Leonard countered, drawing her mouth to his.

"Yes," Sara agreed before she was no longer able to form words. Her lips moved against Leonard's, opening willingly to his demanding tongue, moaning at the first brush of his tongue against hers. Her hands ran over his chest before one snaked down to squeeze his hardening cock.

"Fuck, Sara," Leonard gasped, breaking the kiss. Sara leaned over the console separating them to kiss and nip at his neck.

"That's the idea," she agreed, squeezing him again. 

"Back seat, now," Leonard growled, tearing himself away from her to open the door and move into the back. Sara was quick to follow, leaving her jacket up front. 

She pulled off her tank top as she straddled him, grinding against him. "Please tell me you have something," she begged, continuing to rotate her hips.

Leonard twisted beneath her to get his wallet out of his back pocket and tore through it until he'd found the condom that was stashed there. "Don't know how old it is," he admitted. 

"Don't care," Sara said, too caught up in the moment. 

She dropped her hands to attack his pants, freeing his cock within moments. She grabbed the condom and sheathed him, pumping him as he worked to free her from her own jeans. She realized through her haze of lust that they were too tight to just be pushed down and she wished she was wearing a skirt at that moment. 

"Damn, hold on," she said, moving off of him. She got one boot off and then got one leg free from her jeans and panties; she left the other leg clothed, with the material somewhere around her knee.

The second she was free, she was back in Leonard's lap. She grasped his cock and was lowering herself onto him before you could say 'heist'.

Leonard groaned; his hands grasping her hips tightly as her body completely surrounded his cock. 

There wasn't much room for Sara to maneuver, so she began to roll her hips while Leonard rocked up into her.

Leonard leaned forward, kissing his way down her chest until he could pull her bra cups down with his teeth, exposing her breasts to the cool air, and more importantly, his mouth. He took one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth, causing Sara to buck harder against him. 

Sara moaned, feeling her inner walls begin to flutter, knowing that she wasn't going to last much longer. Leonard seemed to sense that she was close and slid one hand down until he could reach her clit. At the first brush of his calloused thumb against that sensitive flesh, Sara bucked against him hard. She pulled his mouth back up to hers, kissing him as her body clenched around his.

Leonard kissed her through her orgasm before roaring out his own.

Sara's forehead fell to one of his shoulders as Leonard slumped back against the seat, both of them loose from the pleasure still coursing through their bodies.

"Lisa's gonna kill me," Leonard groaned, his hands running up and down Sara's mostly bare back.

Sara lifted her head to look at him. "You don't seem like a man who lets his sister tell him who to be with."

"Normally I'm not," Leonard agreed. "But she also doesn't usually go out of her way to tell me to stay away from someone."

"Is that the only reason you fucked me?" Sara asked; her hackles rising as she started to lift off of him.

Leonard pulled her back down. "No," he insisted, meeting her eyes. "I wasn't thinking of Lisa at all while we fucked."

"I should hope not," Sara teased, relaxing again. This time when she went to move off of him, he let her. Sara shimmied back into her underwear and jeans and pulled up her bra while Leonard removed the condom and tossed it out the car door. (They were in random parking lot where this kind of thing probably happened a lot.)

They sat there, reclining against the back seat for several quiet moments until Sara turned to look at Leonard. 

"I want to come," she said, resolutely.

"I'm pretty sure you just did," Leonard said, smirking.

Sara kissed him quickly. "I did, but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Leonard asked, cupping a breast.

"I want to rob a bank," she confided.

Leonard froze. "Excuse me?"

Sara got to her knees on the seat. "I want to help you rob a bank."

"It's not some kind of game," Leonard said. "It's a life. It's what I do. It's who I am."

"A thief," Sara said, quickly. "I want that. With you."

"People sometimes get hurt," Leonard continued to caution her. "People sometimes get dead."

"I can handle a weapon. Several of them, in fact," Sara assured him. 

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't look like you could fire a gun."

"My dad's a cop. He made sure that my sister and I were familiar with both rifles and handguns, as well as some basic fighting skills," Sara said.

"Your father's a cop, and you still want to embark on a life of crime?" Leonard asked, surely wondering if she had a screw loose.

"He chose to live a life by the law. He wanted the rules and restrictions. That kind of life isn't for me. I've known that for a while now. I just didn't know how to get what I wanted for myself."

"You take it," Leonard growled. "And you don't let anyone stand in your way."

"Not even you?" Sara challenged.

"I'm going to be by your side, watching you shine," Leonard promised before sealing that promise with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Leonard put a lot of time and planning into a job. He didn't just hit banks at random. Which Sara supposed was why he didn't get caught.

After round two in the car, he'd taken her back to her dorm and she'd called Lisa to let her know that everything was good and she was home safe. 

He'd shown up at her door the next morning, as she'd mentioned that she only had afternoon classes that day, and taken her to his home to meet the gang. 

"Guys, this is Sara Lance," Leonard said, bringing her into his living room, keeping one arm around her shoulders. Gesturing to each man, he said, "That's Mick Rory, David Rutenberg, and Mark Mardon. You already know Lisa, of course."

"Dammit, Lenny, I thought I said to keep her out of this," Lisa sniped. "She doesn't need this kind of life."

" _She_ asked for this life," Sara retorted, "and if you have a problem with that, you should have come to me and not run to your big brother."

"Chick fight," Mick called out, watching with eager anticipation. "Never had two chicks in the gang before. Guess now we know why."

"Cool it, Mick," Leonard cautioned. "You, too, ladies. If you have issues, you take them outside."

"But I want to watch," Mick pouted. 

"Nothing to watch," Sara said, meeting Lisa's eyes. "Now that Lisa knows that I want this, we're going to be okay."

"Yeah, sure," Lisa reluctantly agreed. 

"So what's the job?" Mark asked. "Didn't you just pull one the other day? Seems a bit soon to be doing another one."

"We're going to go on the road for this next job," Leonard said, "for that very reason. Which is also why we're going to go in with a full contingent."

"How long do you usually wait between jobs?" Sara asked, suddenly feeling bad that Leonard was risking another heist so close to the one earlier that week just for her. The idea also thrilled her.

"Depends on how big the last take was," Leonard said, slowly. "Few weeks to a few months."

"And when's this one going to be?" David asked.

"We'll go in two weeks," Leonard informed the group.

"Then what are we doing here now?" Mick asked. "I know you don't need us to plan this thing so what am I doing awake?"

"This is a meet and greet," Leonard said. 

"Never did a 'meet and greet' for any other new gang member," Mick pointed out. "Usually we just show up at the meeting point and do the job. No need to socialize before or after."

"That's because Sara's not just some gang member," Leonard said. "She's my girl."

Sara couldn't help beaming up at Leonard at being called _his girl_. It was wrong to feel such pride at him claiming ownership of her, because she was under no delusion that that wasn't what was happening, she knew that. She was a 21st Century woman and she should be offended to be claimed and put on show. And yet, when Leonard did it, she wasn't. So long as he was hers, too.

"'Bout damn time," Mick boomed.

Lisa choked back a sound. She stood and headed out of the room with a mumbled, "Excuse me."

"Lisa," Leonard called after her, but Sara cut him off, "Let me."

Sara followed Lisa into the kitchen, where the other woman was filling a glass of water at the sink.

"Why does it bother you so much, me being with Leonard?" Sara asked.

"It's not _you_ ," Lisa said. "I like you just fine."

"But you don't like me with your brother," Sara pressed.

"I don't know you with my brother," Lisa countered. "I don't know Lenny with any girl."

Sara laughed. "You telling me that he's never had a girlfriend before? Because after last night, I highly doubt that."

"No, and ew," Lisa said, her face scrunching up with disgust. "I'm saying that he's never brought anyone into the gang as his girl before. Ever."

Lisa let that sit for a minute. 

Sara wasn't sure how to feel about that nugget of information. What did it mean that Leonard was bringing her into his gang and calling her his girl when they'd only been together the one night? 

Granted, she'd felt an immediate pull towards him, and his lifestyle. Even though they barely knew each other, she already couldn't imagine not seeing him every day for the rest of her life.

This declaration must mean he felt the same way, right? Otherwise he would have just introduced her as a new gang member and not as his girl.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Sara finally said. "We've got this powerful attraction to each other, and I don't just mean physical - although that's there, too - but it's like we're drawn to one another. Like we're meant to be."

"You've only known each other for, like, three days," Lisa objected. "You can't have these deep feelings for each other. Not enough for Lenny to be declaring you as his girl. You haven't earned that."

"I knew the second she offered to kick my ass out of the bar," Leonard said, coming up beside Sara and slipping an arm around her waist.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Lisa asked.

"The whole time," Leonard admitted, not the least bit embarrassed. "I wasn't going to interrupt unless I felt it necessary."

"I could have handled this," Sara said, bringing her arm up around his waist.

"I know, but Lisa needs to understand that this isn't just you. I'm making my own choices here and I do not regret introducing you as my girl already. It'll be as true two weeks from now as it is two minutes from now. May as well have everybody know it from the get go that you're coming into this as my girl," Leonard said.

"When did you become such a sap?" Lisa snarked. "You've been with other girls and never brought them to meet the gang. Hell, I've only met one or two of your women."

"That's because none of them mattered," Leonard said. "You only meet people who matter. The gang only meets people who are going to be part of the gang. Sara matters and is going to be part of the gang."

"This is going to be a good thing," Sara insisted, "I can feel it in my bones."

"What about college?" Lisa asked.

Sara scrunched up her nose, surprised by the turn in conversation. "What about it?"

"You've got a good life - college, parents who love you, a rich boyfriend - why do you want to throw it all away for this?" Lisa asked.

"Boyfriend?" Leonard repeated.

"First of all, Ollie is not my boyfriend. If you must know, he's dating my big sister and I'm his current commitment issue. He and Laurel have been on again/off again since high school and even when they were on again, he was never faithful. She just asked him to move in with her, so he ran to my bed. I always had a crush on him and figured 'what the hell'."

"You are a bad girl," Leonard purred, kissing the top of her head. "Just don't ever cheat on me."

"I didn't do the cheating," Sara pointed out. "Well, unless you count betraying my sister with the man she says she loves." Sara paused, looking at Lisa. "Is that it? You think I'm betraying our friendship by getting together with your brother?"

Lisa wrapped her arms around her middle and shrugged one shoulder. "I don't have a lot of friends."

Sara peeled herself away from Leonard's side and wrapped Lisa in a hug. "You're not going to lose me as a friend just because I'm with your brother."

Lisa shrugged Sara off, but she was smiling now.

"I still say you don't need this shit," Lisa said.

"Hey," Leonard objected. 

"Not you," Lisa amended, brushing him off. "But _this _. You weren't born to be a criminal like we were. You can still lead a straight life."__

__"I don't want a straight life," Sara insisted. "Straight is boring. I want what you guys do."_ _

__"So you're going to give up your college education for a life of crime?" Lisa asked._ _

__"No, she's not," Leonard said, causing both women to look at him. Speaking to Sara, he continued. "I know we haven't had time to talk about all of this yet, but I do not want you giving up your education for this, for me."_ _

__"What do I need college for when I'm experiencing the school of life?" Sara asked._ _

__"What if you decide that this isn't the life you think it is?" Leonard countered. "What if you do a few jobs and something goes wrong and you get arrested? What if you decide that you just don't like it as much as you think you will?"_ _

__"But people go to college to get a career. I don't want that," Sara protested._ _

__"So focus your studies to help you with the jobs," Lisa suggested. "Study engineering to learn about security systems, art history to help with museum jobs, architecture or urban planning to learn floor plans and city layouts, there's so much you can learn if you aren't dumb enough to blow the opportunity."_ _

__"Did you want to go to college?" Sara asked. She noted that Leonard was watching Lisa, too, as curious about her answer as she was._ _

__"I'm not smart enough for college," Lisa said._ _

__"Of course you are," Leonard said._ _

__"Tell that to my SAT scores," Lisa said._ _

__"What about community college?" Sara asked._ _

__"Still costs money," Lisa pointed out._ _

__"If you wanted to go, we would have found the money," Leonard said. "We still can."_ _

__Lisa smiled weakly. "Maybe." She blinked rapidly and then asked, "Why is it so quiet out there?"_ _

__"I sent the boys home," Leonard said. "Once they'd met Sara they didn't need to be here anymore."_ _

__"Can you drive me back to campus?" Sara asked. "If I'm going to make my afternoon class we need to go soon."_ _

__"Of course," Leonard agreed._ _

__"I'll see you at the bar tonight," Sara promised Lisa. "We good?"_ _

__"Yeah, we're good," Lisa agreed. "See ya later."_ _

__On the drive back to Sara's dorm, Sara slumped against the seat. "I could use a nap after all of that."_ _

__"It did get unexpectedly serious," Leonard agreed. "Sorry about Lisa."_ _

__"Nothing to apologize for," Sara said. "She's caught in the middle of all of this. I don't really blame her for not being happy about how quickly we got together. I'm sure she'll get there once she's gotten used to the idea."_ _

__"She's right, you're too good for this life," Leonard said. "You're not jaded like we are."_ _

__"I can become jaded," Sara said, grinning._ _

__"Good luck with that," Leonard drawled._ _

__He pulled up in front of Sara's dorm and set the car in park._ _

__"So, what do we do now?" Sara hesitantly asked._ _

__"Well, you're going to go to class and I'm going to start planning a robbery," Leonard said._ _

__"You know that's not what I meant," Sara said. "How's this going to work between us?"_ _

__"I don't have any answers for you," Leonard admitted, running a finger along her cheek. "We'll play it all by ear. This is new for me, too."_ _

__Sara leaned over and kissed him, and Leonard eagerly kissed her back._ _

__Glancing at the car's clock, Sara groaned. "Okay, I've gotta run. Come by the bar later?"_ _

__"I'll be there," Leonard agreed._ _

__Sara could feel his eyes on her ass the entire way to her door._ _

____

~~*~~

It turned out that Sara loved the criminal lifestyle as much as she thought she would.

She hadn't had much to do during that first job, breaking into a high tech vault, but they gave her a nice shotgun to hold. 

High on adrenaline from getting away clean, she was practically sitting in Leonard's lap in the back of the van.

"What's my code name going to be?" she asked the gang.

She'd noticed that they didn't use their real names on the job. Leonard was Captain Cold, Lisa was Golden Glider, Mark was Weather Wizard (because he liked to make sprinkler systems go off), etc.

"Something pretty," Lisa suggested.

"What about… never mind," Sara said.

"What?" Leonard asked. 

"Canary," Sara said, blushing. "I had one growing up and it always thought it was the prettiest thing."

"I like it," Leonard agreed, kissing her neck.

"Cut it out," Lisa groaned. "There should be a no PDA rule for all road trips."

"I second that," David said, who was also riding in the back with them.

Sara giggled, hanging her head, and Leonard just pulled her closer.

~~*~~

The longer that Sara and Leonard were together, the smaller the Rogue gang got. After a year, it was just her, Leonard, Lisa, and Mick; and Lisa stopped going on so many jobs after she started taking classes at the community college, only going when she needed money for tuition and books.

At the end of the school year, Sara moved in with Leonard (and Lisa). She wasn't dropping out, but since she hardly ever slept in her dorm room, it seemed silly to keep it. She spent most of her time there studying with Lisa, while Leonard planned their next job. 

And then Sara and Leonard would go to bed together.

After a few months, Lisa stopped complaining about needing earplugs. 

Most of the time.

 

The End


End file.
